The Return Of Orichalcos
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: S: Joey thought that his adventures were over and went onto his everyday life but as he soon will find out, they arnt. SUM SUCKS I KNOW WARNING: YAOI NO LIKEY NO READY the main ship is Jeershipping with a side of Warshipping and possibly a few others. DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY FANMADE CHARACTERS AND CARDS Just revised chapters 1-9
1. A year later

YAY FOR TO MUCH FREE TIME AND BORDEM AND MY OBSSESSION OF YU-GI-OH!

first lets go with the ages, sorry if they are gonna be wrong and what not

**Joey yugi and the others: **17

**Serenity: **15

**Seto** **Kaiba: **19

**Alister: ** 20

**Raphael: **15

**Valon:** 21

**Mokuba: **13

**DISCLAMER**: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY FAN MADE CHARACTERS AND CARDS

**The Return Of Orichalcos**

**Chapter 1**

_**Domino high school, Domino City**_

_**1 year after the ceremonial duel**_

**Joey's POV**

_'Come on...little more...just a few more seconds until-'_

**BRINGBRINGBRING!**

_'FINALLY!'_ I hopped out of my seat, gathered my stuff and went out of the classroom. I walked over to my locker, opened it and started to put the stuff I dont need in.

Oops, your probibly wondering where my friends are right? Forgot bout that.

Yugi moved to Egypt so that he could be closer to Atem so to speak. He also wanted to be like gramps in a job sense since thats his passion now. We do talk via email though. Oh, and Ryou went with him. He wanted to be close to his yami also which I don't get but since I dont know what it's like losing half of your soul, so I ain't saying anything.

Next is Tea, she got a letter from a school in Amarica, saying that they wanted her to attend and she accept.

Tristan went with her, saying that he wanted to see what it was like in the United States.

Duke got a position in Industrial Illusions and he dropped out of school for it.

I haven't seen Mai for a while and my feelings for her dwindled now.

Seto Kaiba didn't move or anything, I STILL have to deal with him.

I walked out of the school doors after putting my stuff away and so a sleek black limo parked there. I saw Kaiba walking over to it. The limo door opened revealing Alister as he got out and stood. Kaiba stopped infront of him and gave a smile- not a smirk but an actual smile. He leaned down and captured the red head's lips in a light kiss before getting into the limo with him and driving off.

I couldn't help but feel something stiring inside of me. A lonely feeling. Even Kaiba has someone now.

I walked away and down the street. I felt something wet landing on my nose and I looked up and saw that it was starting to rain. I sighed and continued to walk. I really did miss my friends so much.

I went to my apartment and saw my old man passed out on the couch and saw that the TV was still on. I watched it and saw that it was the news. The senary changed as a female reporter stood outside, and behind her in the sky was...

My breath hitched.

_"Here we are, live at the domino park where a strange seal symbol appeared. There have been reports of witnesses seeing it before and when they went to investigate, they would always find someone apparently in a coma. We don't know if the two are connected but we have found at least fifteen cases of people mysteriously being found in comas. The symbol appears to be the same one from the year before but we have no information on this-"_

I stopped listening and hurriedly went up into my room, eyes wide.

_'No...nonono...not this it cant be back!'_ I shook my head sitting on my bed. I don't wanna go through that hell again.


	2. Ya want me ta find who now!

YEAH SECOND CHAPTER...man i really gotta get a life XD

I should probibly have said this in the first chapter but this fanfic is dedicated to my friend on DA who i unknowingly made her be in love with jeershipping

**The Return Of Orichalcos**

**Chapter 2**

_**Apartment In Domino city**_

I woke up with a groan as the first rays of sunlight hit my face. I slowly sat up and looked around. I don't even remember going to sleep last night. I glanced over at my deck and grabbed it.

_'If its back then that must mean...'_

I gripped my deck and shut me eyes, consitrating. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in my room and sighed. I got up, got dressed and set off to school. It was cold since it was still morning. I looked at someone's watch and saw that I was 3 hours late for school so I decided not to go at all.

My phone (yes i magically got a phone and can actually pay the bill) rang and I answered it.

"Hey Joey, did you see the news last night?"

It was mokuba who called me.

"Sure did kid. I thought we saw the last of it but apparently not."

"What do you thinks going to happen?" "I don't know kid." I sighed. "Hey! Come over to my place!" Mokuba suddenly said. 'You have too!" he begged and I sighed, giving in and hang up and made my way to the Kaiba mansion. I went inside and was guided to Kaiba's home office and I opened the door just to get tackled by Mokuba. I managed to stay on my feet though.

I ruffled up his hair and looked up and saw Kaiba sitting at his desk with Alistar standing beside him. I looked off to the side and saw a familiar tri-colored mob of hair and I immidietly put my best bud in the headlock.

"YUG'! I wasn't expecting ya ta be back!" I stated, grinning. I heard Kaiba cleared his throat and I let Yugi go. "So, what do we do 'bout our problem?" I asked, getting right down to the point.

"Well, as we all know, the Orichalcos seems to have returned. We don't know who is the leader of this now." "So we pound da guys who decided ta unleash it?" Kaiba gave me a sharp and annoyed look.

"Not yet, we need help. Alister filled me in on how much he knows about the Orichalcos. He suggested that we get some of his old friends to help us."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I will go find Raphael." "Hey, what 'bout me?" Yugi raised on eyebrow at me. "Valon of course." I stared at him like he had groan a second head.

"Ya yave got ta be kiddin' me!" I groaned. "Ya know dat we didn't exactly part on a good note." "Well now you can fix it. Joey, please. You do basically know him better then Kaiba and I so to speak." Yugi reasoned and I sighed in defeat. He was right. He didn't duel Valon, I did.

"Fine, But you owe me." I growled. Yugi turned to Kaiba and Alister. "So, can you tell me where they are?" he asked.

"Well, Raphael somewhere in the United States and Valon is in Australia." informed Alister.

I raised an eyebrow. Why would Valon be there?

"I already made arrangements for both of your trips." Kaiba stated. I looked at Yugi and he looked at me. We both nodded and turned back to Alister and Kaiba. "We will try our best at trying ta find 'em." I stated and we both walked out to pack our stuff and head off.

If there is one thing i'm hoping, its wishing to get back as soon as possible so I could find my little sister and protect her.


	3. Landing in Australia

Heey guys, here I am with the third chapter, hope you all like the story so far!

and Remember...** PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY FAN MADE CHARACTERS AND SO ON

**The Return Of The Orichalcos **

**Chapter 3**

_**Airport in Sydney Australia**_

I got off the plane, yawning. I slept for most of the air ride and when I got off, of course, my stomach demanded food. Thank Ra Kaiba actually gave me money for the airplane, both from and back, and for food and a place to stay. Also, thank Ra that Mokuba teached me english!

I saw a McDonalds and walked in. I ordered four double hamburgers, a twenty piece chicken nugget and a large fry. I took my food and sat in a corner booth (is that what they call them? I don't remember...) and started to dig in.

I had already downed two of my burgers and was eating the third one when i heard a motorcycle pulling in the parking lot. I, of course, thought nothing of it. I was so engrossed in eating I didn't bother to look outside. If I had and not busy stuffing my face, I would have been prepared of who would walk in the door.

The door that was in my site opened and I looked up and almost choked.

Valon.

What the hell was he doing here?!

He hasn't changed that much, he still got that same hair style plus he still wears those goggles. He wore a black shirt that, red jacket that was open, black jeans and red and black boots.

I quickly turned back to my burger and started to eat it again. I kinda hope he doesn't recognize me, I am wearing the same clothes that I wore when this problem first happened and my dog tags, but now, i'm also wearing a hat.

I heard someone sit in front of me and I look up to see who it is.

Bad idea.

"Ra damn mate! I knew I recognized you Wheeler!"

...

Damn.

He was looking at me with a biggest grin on his face. Why the hell is he grinning like that? I decided not to dwell on it.

"Erm...hey Valon." I mumbled "So, what are ya doing here mate?" he asked. I glanced around and saw that the place was empty save fore us two and a few families that was sitting across the place and they were playing songs. I turned back to him.

"Ya ain't going ta like dis." I sighed. He gave me a confused look before stealing a fry. "I will explain after I finish."

Once I was finished, I looked back at him. "It's back." I stated simply. "Whats back?"

"Da Orichalcos, it's back." He stared at me for a few seconds. "How do you know that?"

"I saw it on da news one night, there have been cases where some people being found in a coma." I explained. "Didn't the pharaoh beat it?"

"We thought he did." I paused. "Listen, I need ya to come with me back ta Domino, Yugi's getting Raphael. Alister's already there." I continued. "We need ya help and I just come ta a random thought. Ya might be in danger so lets go." I stood up but he stayed seated.

"Why would I be in danger?" he asked.

"Ya were apart of DOMA remember? they would expect ya ta join 'em or joey us." I said with a shrug. He looked like he was gonna say something but didn't when we heard three motorcycles. I glanced outside and saw three motorcycles parked and they all looked similar to what Valon, Alister and Raphael use to where. I glanced at Valon before walking outside.

I stood in front of the three, a couple feet away. I left Valon in there and I didn't hear him follow which I silently sighed in relief.

Time to meet our new "friends".


	4. First Encounters

YES CHAPTER 4 IM ON A ROLL...KINDA

Also I dont describe the three's clothes 'cause well their style so you all can use your imaginations

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**DISCLAMER:** I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS AND FAN CARDS

**The Return of The Orichalcos**

**Chapter 4**

_**Outside of a McDonalds in Sydney Australia**_

I stared at the three as they took off their helmets.

The first one was at least as tall as Kaiba and he was some what mascular. His hair was a red color and he also had sharp grey eyes. The second one was slightly shorter and was skinny. He had spiky blue hair with greenish eyes. The third was was slightly taller then me and had green hair and rusty colored eyes.

"So, this is one of the three prey?" asked the green haired dude. The red one nodded. "This shall be fun then."

"Who are you?!" I asked them, well, more like demanded them.

"The names Tsuna, the red head's Yukimaru and the Green head's James."

I glanced between the three of them. I heard footsteps behind me and turned and saw that it was Valon.

"A bonus! One of the chosen duelist plus a former DOMA member!" grinned James. "How about we kill the former member and have fun with the chosen duelist THEN kill him?" he stated as he looked at the other two.

"Baka! We can't kill them, we need their souls!" Tsuna slapped James upside the head. "Fine, fine. I'm going to have some fun BEFORE we take their souls though."James pouted and gave me a... predatory look. The same look that I got while I was in that gang in middle school. James holds up a duel monster card and at that moment, I realized that once he summon a monster, it will become real like last time.

"Lets go Dark Fang!"

A wolf appeared in front of him, it looked like Silver Fang but its eyes were glowing red and its fur was pitch black.

"Got any bright ideas mate?" Valon asked and I glanced back at him. "At da moment? Nope. Get your bike and get on it, I will be right behind ya." I told him. "I thought I was the one giving orders?" I rolled my eyes. "Just do it."

He started to run to where his bike was and Dark Fang sprinted after him. I bolted after the two. Just as Dark Fang was going to swipe and dug his claws into Valon's side, I jumped in front of him just in the nick of time. I winced but the adrenaline rush quickly took the pain away and I punched it in the snout. It let out a yelp and shook its head. It cleared the pain and jumped at me but I quickly dodged it.

It pushed me down and snapped at my head. I quickly put a hand on its snout and the other on its chin. I gritted my teeth. I couldn't hold him back any longer now. So, I yelled out the only thing I could think of.

"RED EYES BLACK DRAGON! HELP ME!"

A blinding light came out of my pocket and Dark Fang was sent flying off of me. I blinked and looked up as I hear a familiar roar.

"R-red eyes?" My loyal monster looked down at me before placing a foot in front of me and blocked the others view of me.

"Damn, why did he have to call the over grown lizard?" I heard James grumble.

"Come on, I just got a word from master for a retreat." Yukimaru stated. I watched as they all got on their bikes and rode off.

I managed to sit and stood up and Red eyes turned his attantion to me. "Thanks partner, I owe you one." I murmered and he leaned down, gently nuzzling me and I patted his snout.

When I heard a Motorcycle engine, I glanced over and saw that it was Valon. Red eyes disappeared soon after he came.

"Sorry i'm late, my bike was acting up." "Its fine." He got off of the bike and went over to me. A dizzy spell suddenly hit me and the pain started to come back. I slowly touched my side and brought my fingers up to see them and I saw crimson blood. I looked down at my side and saw my shirt was torn, slowly sporting a crimson color and it was coming from my side. I tried to stay standing but I couldn't. I started to sway slightly before falling towards the ground face first.

I felt two arms come around me. "Wheeler! Wheeler, are you al right?! Wheeler! Don't you dare go to sleep mate!" I could hear Valon's voice but it sounded so far away. Darkness started to swallow me up. The last thing I see is crystal blue eyes.

Then nothing but darkness.


	5. waking up and heading back

Oh yeah chapter 5 FINALLY

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**DISCLAMER:** I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS AND FAN CARDS

**The Return Of Orichalcos**

**Chapter 5**

_**Dream**_

_I glanced around my surroundings as I walked. All of this looked so familiar. It kinda looked similar to the general place where I got Hermos. Why was I suddenly sent here though? I heard laughing and started to walk over towards it and stopped short at what I saw._

_A boy with blonde hair and redish brown eyes who was wearing a brown tunic was being chased by a younger Hermos. That wasn't what got me, oh no, its who the boy looked like and the boy looked like..._

_...me..._

_"Come on big brother! You gotta catch me!" Cried the younger version of me, laughing happily. "Oh I will catch you little Joni!" Stated the younger Hermos. Suddenly, Joni slammed into another boy and I had to double take._

_"Oops! Sorry bout that Valtin!" Valtin had spiky brown hair, crystal blue eyes and seemes to be dressed in something much more better then Joni. I stared at Valtin before something resagered in my brain. The kid looked just like Valon._

_"Its fine Joni, you dont have to be sorry!" grinned the younger Valon-look-alike._

_"Hello Valtin, how have you been?" asked Hermos._

_"Same old same old, training, thinking about my faverate buddy." Valtin shrugged before putting Joni in a head lock. _

_"Come on Valtin, let goooo!" whined the smaller boy._

_Suddenly a blinding light came around me and I knew no more of the dream._

_**DREAM END**_

_**Apartment in Sydney Australia**_

My eye lids slowly fluttered open as the sun seeps through the blinds. Wait, blinds? I sat up before grimancing has a sharp pain filled my senses. I looked down and noticed that I didn't have my shirt on. There was bandages wrapped around my mid section.

"Good to see that your awake mate."

I looked up and saw Valon standing in the door way, holding what looked like to be...bacon? He walked in and sat the plate on the bedside table. "How are you feeling mate?"

"Like da first time we dueled." I groaned before laying back down. His response was laughing.

"Make sure you eat Wheeler." He stated before he left the room. I glanced at the plate before scarfing it down. Once I was done, I decided to get up and walked down the stairs. He was sitting at the table, reading a news paper.

"Ya know, I never would have thought of ya being da newspaper type." I say in a bored tone. He just shrugs and looks at me. "What do you think your doing out of bed mate?"

I only shrug. "I'm fine."

I cracked my neck and sat down across from him. "So...are you coming back to Domino or not?" I ask and he just looked at me. "You say that my two old blokes will be there?" I nod in affermitive.

"Alright count me in!" He grinned.

When we left, Valon decided to take me to the mall, saying that I needed new clothes and I can't keep borrowing his.. Throughout the little trip, our hands and arms have brushed up against each other. Valon didn't seem to notice so I said nothing about it. But...I did get an odd sensation out of it.

We got back to his apartment and he hopped on his bike, putting his helmet on and his goggles over his eyes. He got a spare helmet and threw it to me and I caught it.

"Come on mate. Your riding with me." he stated. I shrugged and put his helmet on and got behind him, trying not to touch him.

"You do realize that your going to have to hold onto me so you don't fall off." Damn, he had a point. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist and we went shooting down the street.

_**A Day later, at the local airport**_

We got on our plane, found our seats and sat down. I had the window seat.

One we got into the air, I was looking out the window. It was night time so I could see the glimmering stars clearly. I felt myself slowly getting drowsy. i forced myself to stay awake but it was better said them done. I was dimly aware someone putting their arm around my shoulders and gently guided my head to lay on a shoulder. I opened my eyes and glances up and saw that it was Valon.

"Sleep mate, I will wake you when we land." he whispered into my air. My eyes slowly slid shut in response and the dreamless darkness claimed me.


	6. The Legend

Chapter 6 ish here finally!

Hope you all enjoy! and remember,

NO FLAMES PLEASE

**DISCLAMER:** I OWN NOTHING

**The Return Of Orichalcos**

**Chapter 6**

_**Domino Airport**_

I awoke to someone shaking me. My eyes slowly opened and saw that i was still resting against Valon, who was the one shaking me.

"Come on Mate, we landed." he informed me and I sat up and saw his arm slowly retract from my shoulders. Had he really been holding me this whole time? For some reason...me thinking about it and that he had...made me happy... I shook my head slightly, getting rid of these thoughts.

We headed into the airport and got our luggage We got outside and Valon went to retrieve his bike which didn't take him long. "Wheres the meeting place?" he asked me.

"Kaiba's mansion." He nodded and threw a helmet to me before putting on his. I put mine on and hopped behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He shot off like a bullet and I held on tight. My heart was pounding but not because that I could be killed on a bike, it was because how close I was to Valon. I never felt like I was feeling now before. Hell, I never felt this even when Mai was around.

_**Kaiba Mansion**_

Valon parked infront of the giant building. We got off and headed inside to Kaiba's office. Kaiba, Alister, Yugi, and Raphael was there already. How the hell did those two get back here so fast?

"Joey, what took you?" asked Yugi.

"I kinda met our new friends." I answered. I started to tell them what happened and me getting injured. Kaiba was tapping away on his computer before blinking.

"Proffesser Hawkens just send me a e-mail, he said that its imortant to Yugi, the mut and I."

"HEY!" He ignored my outburst and clicked something. Yugi looked and his eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow before looking at the monitor and my own eyes widened.

It was like when we first so Atlantian writings or whatever they were called. It had three familiar knights but three more people that looked identical to the knights with their helmets off. I glanced down and the text under the picture.

_'Before the great war, The three knights had little brothers. Tomaues's little brother was names Hebu, Critias's was named Taichi and Hermo's was named Joni. All three were killed in the great war. A legend states that a coupe thousands of years later, they shall be reancarnated to beat a evil. The armour that were created for them shall be in a sacred tomb not far from where Alantis exists.'_

I stared at the monitor. "What da hell?! We got reincarnated again?!" Valon, who some how snuck behind me, put a hand on my shoulder. "So, that's why you looked familiar when we met..." I heard him mumble. I quickly turned around. "_What?_" He looked down at me.

"We...shared a past life together mate, we were just kids when we have met. I still remembered our past lives for some reason and I know you will be dreaming of it to, if not already." he explained.

"Were you reborn? or are you like Darts?" asked Yugi. "I was reborn and had my memories intact so that I can help You, Seto Kaiba, and Joey." he stated.

"We don't need your help, it's just dueling with a higher risk." Kaiba stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not this time." sighed Valon. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

Valon started to explain. "They made monsters real, realer then the last time hence why Joey got wounded. There is going to be another great war and you need every monster in your deck out to fight when it happens. Like the three knights before you, you have to go out into the battlefield. Each of you will have a sword that will reflect your dragons. Joey has the red eyes black dragon so his sword is the AkaKuroRyuu Katana(1), kiba's is the blue eyes white dragon so his sword is the AoShiroRyuu Katana(2). Finally, Yugi has The Winged Dragon Of Ra. His sword would be the KinRa Katana(3)."

No one said anything for a long moment. Yugi was the one to break the silence. "Where are these swords?"

"They are with the armour, they will respond to you and only you."

"When...when will the war start?" I asked for the first time since his explination. "A week." he stated. I slammed my fists on the desk before turning and heading for the door. "Joey, where are you going?" ask Yugi. "I'm going to get my sister." I bolted out of the room and the mansion and ran as fast as I could towards Serenity's house.

'_Please be there Serenity, please!'_

**000000000000000**

**(1)** Red Black Dragon Sword

**(2)** Blue White Dragon Sword

**(3) **Gold Ra Sword


	7. Powers leaked

Heres chapter 7!

Hope you all enjoy!

please remember to **Review**!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT MY FANMADE CARDS AND MY OCS

**The Return Of Orichalcos**

**Chapter 7**

_**Seranity's house, outskirts of Domino City **_**(1)**

I managed to get to her house without a hitch. I pounded on the door.

"Ma?! Serenity?! Ya guys still home?!" I stopped pounding as I heard footsteps on the other side of the door and saw it opened. Serenity was standing infront of me, not a scratch on her. I sighed in relief. Thank you ra!

"Joey, what are you doing here?" asked my little sister. "Is ma home?" I asked her. She looked slightly startled. "No, she went over to see Dean**(2)**." I glanced around. "Listen, I have ta take ya to da Kaiba mansion. I will explain on the way. Pack your bags." I stated and she did what she was told. We headed out the door and thats when I heard it.

Motorcycle.

My head snapped towards it and my heart started to pound. As it came into view, I stiffened. It wasn't Valon...

It was James. I could tell it was him because he wasn't wearing a helmet.

"B-big brother, who's that?" I hear serenity stummered. I kept my eyes on the intruder. He stopped infront of us, getting off of his bike after turning it off.

"Well well, if it isn't my target and the sister." He sneered. I gritted my teeth. He pulled his deck out and grinned.

"I summon my Lava Dragon!"

This dragon before me had to be at least as tall as my own dragon if not slightly bigger. It was all red. It had massive wings where the wing membranes were black. It's eyes were a deep brownish red color. It had a horn on top of its head, between the eyes. Its arms were slightly long with long claws, same with the legs. Its tail swayed black and forth with spikes at the tip.

I heard Serenity whimper from behind me. I took out my own deck and pulled a card from it. "I summon my Thousand dragon!"

My massive eldest dragon materealized in front of me, his form still slouched like always.

"Hey buddy, I need you to take my sister back to K.M." I stated and he nodded. I grabbed my sister and put her on my dragon's back and, with one flap of his wings, he took off into the air, I could hear my sister calling my name.

I quickly called forth my red eyes. The lava dragon came flying and bit into red eye's neck, making him let out a roar of pain. "No! Red eyes!"

He managed to get out, his neck bleeding dragon roared and bit down on the bigger's neck but he wasn't hurting it and James let out a barking laugh.

"Pathetic! And here I thought that you would be a real chellange!" He wasn't talkingto me but at my dragon. I gritted my teeth and before I knew it,I was launching myself at James. I tackled him to the ground and started to punch him. He retaliated by hitting me but I didn't let up my blows.

He kicked me off and I landed on my back. I let out a small groan has a foot stepped on my chest. I gritted my teeth and glared up at him. I could hear my dragon's loud, painful roars. "N-no! R-Red eyes!" I turned my head and saw that he was pinned.

"I would worry about myself if I were you Joey Wheeler." grinned James. His hand came down and grabbed me by the neck, lifting me up. I struggled for all its worth.

"I won't give you to my master, not just yet. I wanna have some fun with you. After, I will make you watch as I slowly rip the souls of your friends out right in front of you!" He slammed me down into the ground, tightening his hold on my neck. Red eyes's pained roars filled my ears. That's it, I can't take it anymore!

My eyes started glow crimson red and I threw James off before slowly standing. A dark red flame-like aurora gently surrounded me.

"N-no! Master said that you can't use your powers! Not without your sword!" he shouted in disbelief.

I held out my hand and a black fire ball formed in my head.

"Kuroi moete iru taimatsu**(3)**!" I threw it to James, hitting him in the stomach. He was sent flying back, slamming into a tree. He got up and glared at me, holding his stomach.

"I won't forgive you for this." He gritted his teeth and called his dragon to him before hopping up on its back and flying off.

The glow of my eyes and my aroura slowly disapeared. Red eyes walked over to me and sniffed me.

"I-I'm alright, just need some rest." I mumbled tiredly. Red eyes took the back of my jacket in his teeth before gently lifting me up and putting me on his back. His wings fanened out and with one mighty flap, we were off into the air. I made sure to held on.

**000000**

**(1)** Yeaaah forgot where she lived heh

**(2) **just thought I should

**(3)** Black flaming torch


	8. Coming back

Hellooooow everyone! Chapter 8 ish here! Man I'm slow sometimes XD

Remember to **REVIEW**!

And remember: **NO FLAMERS **

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS AND FAN CARDS

**The Return Of Orichalcos**

**Chapter 8**

_**Kaiba Mansion**_

I saw the Mansion as we came closer to it. My eldest dragon was standing guard outside. Red eyes tried to make a smooth landing but failed and the next thing I knew, I was on my back in the grass, staring at the clouds. I heard footsteps coming but I didn't bother to move, I wasted to much energy and its taking a while to charge it back up.

Valon soon came into my vision.

"Tuckered out mate?" I rolled my eyes. "You know, You shouldn't be able to use your energy without your sword." I raised an eyebrow. "How did you..." I trailed off.

"We are both connected so to speak. I can feel you when you use your power, I can know when your dieing and so on. Same thing with you, well the knowing when I'm dying part anyways." I stared at him. "Okaaaay..."

He grabs my arm, hoisting me up. He wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me balanced against his body, My head falling on his shoulder and I felt my face start to heat up.

Now mind you that I don't have any problem with him trying to help me stand and I have to lean against him.

Why am I blushing then you ask?

How close our faces are.

If he were to look down at me right now, we would have found ourselves in a lip lock. Thank Ra he didn't look down at me. He didn't do anything for a few minutes and I started to wonder if he forgot I couldn't walk on my own.

He leaned down and thats when I felt his arm moves up to my shoulders and his other arm slipped behind my knees and lifted my up bridal style. My head fell onto his shoulder as he started to walk towards the doors. My face got even more warmer. Why was he doing this? I don't understand.

Once we got into one of the guest rooms, he slowly lowers me down onto the bed and put a cover over me. The others soon came in after and sat.

"Alright, start talking Valon. How the hell do you know so much? and why did you suddenly rush off?" I heard Kaiba ask harshly.

I heard Valon sigh. "I might as well show you but not right know, Joey has to regain his lost energy."

My eyes had slid closed during the whole exchange, I was just so tired. "Why wait for the mutt?" grunted Kaiba. "He is probably the least important out of all of us anyways. Besides, we can defeat the enemy without his worthless tail." Hey, kaiba's still the same asshole. Damn it Alister, didn't you even try to change him?

"He is the biggest part out of all of this and I would like you to not insult my charge." Growled Valon. Wait, did he just call my his charge?

"What do you mean your charge?" Valon didn't answer him right away, instead, I felt his hand rest against my forehead, his thumb stroking gently. "Like I said, I will explain everything later."

His thumb stroking my temple was surprisenly relaxing and before I knew it, I fell into a peaceful slumber.

**000000**

Sorry if my chapters are shorter then the first couple but dont worry, the next chapter will be flashbacks to Joey's past life. Hope you all enjoyed this!


	9. The past revealed

CHAPTER 9 YAY...now I can do flashbacks now! lol

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!

REMEMBER TO **REVIEW**

PLEASE NO **FLAMERS**

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THE THINGS I MADE

**Chapter 9**

_**Kaiba Mansion**_

The first thing I noticed as my eyes opened was that I was conciderably warmer. Another was that I was snuggling into something.

I look up and came face to face with a sleeping Valon.

He was laying down on the bed and under the covers on his side, an arm was pillowing his head and my head was laying on his elbow and his other arm is wrapped around my waist, pulling my body flushed against his. Why is he in the bed with me? Why is he SHIRTLESS?! My face started to flush. My heart was pounding in my chest. I buried my face into his chest, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were going around in my head. I sighed and pulled my head away from his chest so I could watch him sleep. Why do I have a sudden urge to kiss him? I shook my head, decided to not kiss him and instead, wake him up.

I poked him. He shifted but didn't wake up so I poked him harder. I kept poking him until he let out a groan.

He opened his crystal blue eyes and yawned. He looked down at me and gave me a lop-sided smile. "Morning mate."Doesn't he notice that he was basically holding me like a...lover...would...could he...nah.

He let me go and stood up from the bed, stretching Oh crap, I was DROOLING of the site of his abs...and well formed chest. DAMN IT! BAD JOEY! He put on his shirt and looked at me and gave me a teasing grin. "Like what you see mate?" My face imidiently went a cherry red and Valon chuckled. "Come on, its time that I explain some things." He walked out of the room with me following.

When we got in the kitchen, everyone was there. "Well, it's time to show you what you want." He shut his eyes and when he opened them, there was a blinding flash of light.

_**Atlantis, thousands of years ago**_

_A eight year old Joni was following a fourteen year old Hermos up to the castle. He held onto the older boy as they passed some guards. Once they were in the throne room, The King addressed them._

_"So your young Hermos?" The King questioned. Hermos gave a small bow. "Yes your majesty. I wish to become a knight to serve my people and my king." The King gave a thoughtful 'hm'. He turned his attention towards Joni._

_"And this lad?"_

_"My little brother, Joni my king." _

_Joni was basically hugging his older brother's leg. "I wish that my little brother stay in a company of a guard or a guard in training your majesty." "Very well Hermos. First, I will let you meet your new comrades." He waved is hand once and four kids walked out. The first two were a sixteen year old Critias and a seventeen year old Temaues. Behind them were their little brothers. A nine year old Taichi who was the little brother of Critias looked almost alike. Same with a seven year old Hebu._

_"Critias, Temaues, this will be your new Comrade that shall be training with you, Hermos." The exchange a few hellos but Joni wasn't that interested at all. Instead, he looked around the giant throne room. That's when he first saw Valtin, a twelve year old Valtin. The King followed his gaze and smiled and waved Valtin over. He walked over and bowed before turning to the younger boy._

_"Valtin, this is Joni. Joni, this is Valtin, a guard in training." He introduced the two and as quickly as they said the greetings to one another, something clicked between them, locking them in the stings of fate._

"From that day on, you and I became best of friends, we were inseperatable(sp?). I taught you about fighting while Hebu and Taichi just watched. They usually went to watch their brothers train.

"On your fourteenth birthday, I was assigned your guardian. I was eighteen at the time so I was allowed to look after you. It was the time where the three knights finished their training. They often went on missions so we still hang out a lot."

_Valtin, when's my brother coming back?" asked Joni. "Soon Joni." replied Valtin. The smaller of the two sighed. Valtin patted his head. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to him. Besides, you have me." Joni nodded._

"It was like this until the day came that your destiny was revealed."

_Hebi, Joni and Taichi stood in front of the king and Dartz. Their older brothers and Valtin was off to the side, watching._

_"I have brought you three here because of the Oricals speaking of a great evil. Of course, we all naturally thought that the three knights would be the ones to defeat them but..." The King trailed off._

_"They aren't the chosen ones." finished Taichi and the king nodded. He nodded to Dartz who came forward with three swords. _

_Each blade was a different color. One was red, another blue and the last was a golden yellow. Darts handed Taichi the blue, Hebu the yellow and Joni the red. They looked over their new weapons._

_"Your brothers tried to hold them but they got burned. You three are the chosen ones."_

_Taichi had a slight smirk, Hebu was looking nervous and Joni was staring down at his sword._

After that, you three trained hard. Two years you turned sixteen and that's when Dartz became crazy and started the war and after he sealed the knights, he went after you three."

_A sixteen year old Joni was being dragged by a twenty year old Valtin. They could hear Dartz laughing behind them._

_"V-Valtin, I can't run anymore!" Joni panted. "Just keep running Joni, we can't stop yet!" Joni didn't want to stop for anything but his legs felt like jelly now. Valtin knew this but he had to keep Joni safe, he just had to._

_"Valtin stop for a minute!" Joni halted, making his older friend stop. _

_"Listen, I can't beat anyone if Hebu and Taichi are dead. If I were to die but not by his hands, I can be reincarnated and so will Hebu and Taichi. If that happens, then we can defeat the evil in a different time!" Valtin quickly shook his head. "You can't die at all Joni! I'm suppose to protect you!"_

_"Look around you Valtin! I need to do this!" He tried to reason. Valtin gritted his teeth before slumping in defeat._

_"Fine but I'm dieing with you."_

_They ran to the edge of Atlantis, staring at the lapping waves that swept over the jagard rocks. _

_"Ready?" asked Valtin and Joni nodded. "Don't worry Jo', no matter what, in the next life, I will find you, I promise." After that being said, they jumped off and a furious yell from Dartz echo'ed after them._


	10. Finding the swords and Armor

OKAY Here is chapter 10! we getting in the double digits now!

Last chapter was a long chapter with all thise flashbacks.

Remember to **REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING BUT MEH FANMADE THINGS

**The Return Of Orichalcos**

**Chapter 10**

_**Kaiba's Mansion**_

After the whole "venture into the past" thing, Most were shocked. Expecually the ending. Hell, I didn't even think we were THAT close!

_"Don't worry Jo', no matter what, in the next life, I will find you, I promise." _

I shook my head. It sounded like a friggin' lover's promise! I rubbed my forehead.

A lightbulb went off in my head in that moment. Could we have...did we have...in that life? If so...why would he leave it out? My head hurts now.

I glanced over at him and noticed that he was waiting patiently for everyone to get over their shock. Once they did, they all look at me, then Valon, and then back to me. I just shrugged at them. Serenity looked up at me.

"Joey...what are we going to do?" she asked. "We are going ta find da amour and swords. Ya and Mokuba stay here, I will have some dragons stand guard."

"Oh? How do you expect us to know where those are mutt?" I sent a small glare. "Dragons of course." Valon thought for a moment.

"Of course! They should know where it is! Alright, we need to pair up. Yugi and Kaiba will ride the Blue eyes while Joey and I ride the Red eyes." "Wait why can't I go-"

"Because Alister, you and Rapheal have to stay here to look after the youngers." Alister huffed. "Sorry Alister."

We went on our dragons -I left my Thousand dragon and my Flame swordman standing guard- and went to the location.

I was sitting behind Valon, my arms around his waist.

"Hey Val...what kind of powers do we have?"

"Well obviously attack powers but also healing powers." I nodded and rested my forhead against his back, between his shoulder blades.

_**Island near where Atlantis once stood**_

Our dragons landed and we all hopped off. We had landed infront of a cave. We went in and saw the swords and the armour. They were identical to the three knights but different color scheme exept for mine. Mine was identical to the one I had when we went to that capsule world thing.

I hasently reached out and touched the black sword. A bright light surrounded me and the armor As the light died down, I was in the armor I looked over myself until two bright lights came from each side of me. When the lights died out, Kaiba was in white armor with white trims and Yugi was in yellow-golden armor with dark yellow trims.

"Wow, this is awsome!" I grinned. "Wait untill you see your dragon." stated Valon and I quickly walked out and gaped at my dragon.

He was in armour and that was a shining silver color. He was standing proudly. "Holy shit bud, look at cha!" I grinned as I went over to him. He bent down and nuzzled me and I wrapped my arms around his head.

I looked over at Blue eyes and show that he also head the same typ of armour that Red eyes had.

"Alright we need to get back to the mansion."

I looked and Valon.

"Alright but we talk there got it?" He looked over and nodded. We hopped on our dragons and was off.

**000000**

Sorry if this one was kind of a dud, writers block on this chapter


	11. Feelings revealed M-RATED

CHAPTER 11 YAAYS

HOPEFULLY THIS WILL PLEASE ALL YOU HUNGRY JEERSHIPPING FANS THAT WOULD BE READING THIS!

REMEMBER TO **REVIEW** PLEASE

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARATERS AND MADE UP MONSTERS

* * *

**The Return Of Orichalcos**

**Chapter 11**

_**Kaiba mansion**_

We made it and we hopped off of our dragons. When sent them back into the card, our armor went with them. We got back at 10:00 P.M and the sun had already set a few hours ago. We walked in and Alister looked up from the TV, a grim look was plastered on his face.

"About time you got back. There's over a hundred cases of people in coma's now." Alister stated. I glanced over at the TV and saw that he was right. Great, just great. I looked over at Valon.

"Valon, how much more time do we have until we face 'em?" "I would say...either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow before their master can fully regenerate." I groaned. Not the answer I wanted to hear.

"Maybe we can do something..." stated Yugi. "Like what Yug'?" I asked.

"I don't know." he stated and I sighed. "Just great..." I mumbled. I rubbed my forehead, trying to think of something but no luck. "Wait, I might have an idea! We can split up and find one of the bikers. once we're done, we can meet up-" "Whatever mutt." snorted Kaiba. I glared at him.

I glanced over and saw Valon looking at me. Why was he looking at me with a...warm and...loving look?

Wait, loving? Why the hell...

My musings got caught off right then and there.

"Mutt, make sure you don't mess up like usual." I spun around. "DAMN IT KAIBA, I AIN'T A FUCKIN' DOG!" I shouted in his face. He just glared.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so useless then I would stop! Though I doubt I actually would."

"I'm not USELESS!"

"Right, that's why you got your soul taking away the first time."

I saw Valon cringe out of the corner of my eye. I glared at Kaiba.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but your soal got taking away too!"

I stumped off and into the guest room, slamming the door shut behind me. Damn Kaiba!

I punched the wall a couple times before my knuckles split and started to bleed and I leaned my forehead against the wall, shutting my eyes tightly.

I heard the door opening but didn't move. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You should really stop hurting yourself mate." I was turned around and I leaned against the wall.

"Leave me alone Valon..." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear and he just rolled his eyes. He grabbed my now injured hand and pulled a handkerchief out and wrapped it around my knuckles. I noticed that he didn't let go. He was just staring at me.

"Eh...Val?" He was still staring. That's when I noticed that his face was starting to get closer. I gulped as he got closer and closer, never letting go of my hand.

Before I realized it, he closed the remaining distance and pressed his lips to mine, his eyes closed while mine widen in shock. His lips molded with mine and that's when I felt a hand going up my shirt and caressing my ribs. I gasped at the sensation and he took this opportunity to slide his tongue past my now parted lips.

I could feel my face heating up as a blush came across my cheeks. I shut my eyes tightly, shyly kissing back.

I felt him pushing me flush against the wall, his hands pinning mine beside my head.

He pulls his lips away before nipping my jaw and going down to my neck. He let my arms go and grabbed my shirt, lifting it over my head and threw it somewhere behind him. His lips went to my collarbone, sucking gently before moving to my chest. I saw him glance up at me.

"This could be our last night together mate, depending on when their master revive fully and if one of us die." He mumbled. "So, why not make love and be together for the last might hm?"

I gaped down at him. Before I could say anything, I gasped as his mouth latch onto a nipple. My hand flew up to my mouth, I bit the back of my hand hard to keep my moans from escaping. He swirled his tongue around it and bit down gently, making me let out a muffle moan. I felt a hand travel down my abs, being careful of my bandaged wounds as he latches onto my other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

He grabbed my hand, pulling it away from my mouth. His lips found mine once more and as grabbed my shoulders, baking up and turning so my back was facing the bed. He backed me up into it, making me fall back. He never broke the kiss when he got on me.

He unbuttoned my pants before pulling it off along with my socks and shoes. Now I was only in my boxers.

"Do you want this? I will stop if you wan-" I cut him off my leaning up and kiss him. I pulled back after a minute.

"Yeah, i'm sure..." I mumbled. He smiled and slid my boxers off.

He proceeded to take of is clothes and after, he reached into a pant pocket and took out a tube of lube. He opened it and put a fair amount on his three fingers. He pressed one against my entrance and have me a soothing look before pushing it in. I bit my lip hard, gripping the sheets. He moved his finger around, trying to get me use to it. It wasn't any pain, just uncomfortable.

He gave me small butterfly kisses over my face, trying to help me relax. His free hand went down to my member and started to stroke the head. I gasped, bucking my hips slightly.

He slowly added a second finger and started to scissor them. I tensed slightly and he saw this. He leaned over to my ear and started to nibble on the lobe. I forced myself to relax when he added his third finger. He gently started to thrust them in and out. He hit something that sent pleasure through out my body. I let out a loud moan. He smirked and started to concentrate on that one spot.

Before long, He took his fingers out and positioned himself. In one move, he pushed all the way in. My hands flew up and grabbed his biceps, my eyes shut tightly. He stayed still, letting me adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in. I bit my lip hard. I felt something pulling my hand away and I opened my eyes.

Hos hand was pushing mime to the bed beside my head. His hand was laying on top of mine. He opened my hand and laced our fingers together.

He quickly build a rhythm as he started to thrust more. A thin sheet of sweat covered us now and moans filled the air.

I felt my climax slowly coming to its peak. His thrusts went faster and harder and it hit that spot making me moan loudly. He was panting in my ear now.

With one final thrust, we both climaxed. He pulled out and laid down beside me on his side, his arm rusting on my chest and we were now basking in the after glow. He gently kissed me before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

AAAND that's a wrap of this chapter now! Hope you all like it!


	12. Time ta save the world once again

Well, here is the next chapter, hope you all (the one who actually read last chapter) enjoyed my fail lol, least I tried!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING, ONLY THE THINGS I MADE UP

**The Return of Orichalcos**

**Chapter 12**

_**Kaiba Mansion**_

Sunlight hit my eyelids as I woke up. I cracked an eye open and let out a groan. I look down at my waist and saw a arm wrapped around my waist. I carefully turned and glanced up and saw the peaceful face of Valon. I smiled slightly and nuzzled into his chest. I didn't want to get up. all I wanted was to lay here with Valon.

I felt the arm around my waist starting to move. It slowly moved down to my ass.

"Don't even think about it Val." I warned. "Oh come on Jo', just one round? I heard that the best time is in the morning...in the shower."

"Nope." I sat up, yawning. I looked down at him and saw him pouting. I rolled my eyes at him and leaned down towards him, giving him a light kiss before getting up and getting dressed. After I buttoned up my pants, I grabbed my shirt and was about to put it on when two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me onto the bed. My back met with a bare, warm chest.

Valon placed open mouthed kisses on my shoulder and I shut my eyes. That's when I felt something hard against my lower back. I opened and rolled my eyes.

"No Valon, I have to take a shower." I said, trying not to let my annoyance leak out.

"Hm...then I think I might join you mate." I willed myself not to face palm.

"Damn horny bastard." I mumbled under my breath. "Yes but I am now your horny bastard." he stated rather proudly. I rolled my eyes and got out of his hold and went into the bathroom. I started up the shower, got undressed, unwrapped the bandages and got under the spray.

A few minutes later, Valon slipped in behind me.

After the little "activity" we did, we got dressed and headed down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone was up except for Serenity and Mokuba.

"Joey, look outside." stated Yugi when he saw me. I raised an eyebrow and went over to the window. The seal was in the sky, bigger than before. Monsters were clearly coming out from it.

"Alright then. Alister, Ralpheal, Valon, you both stay here with Serenity and Mokuba. Yug' will move 800 yards from the house. Kaiba will make sure none of da monsters will break the stronghold I will put up-"

"Oi, who died and make you leader?" asked Alister. "Since the moment I got street smart." I answered and headed towards the front door.

"Wait, you really do expect me to stay here mate?" I looked at Valon. "Yeah, I do. Yug' Kaiba and I are the only ones that have armor and dragons." I stated. He looked like I was about to say something but I cut him off. "You have to or my strategies won't work. Yug' and I will make a strong hold. Kaiba will make sure no stray monsters get pass as I said before." I explained and started to head for the door again and reaches for the door knob.

A hand shot past me and gripped my outstretched one, body pressed against my back.

"Valon, let go." I ordered.

"Hell no, I'm going with you! I won't let you go out there without me mate!" he protested. I sighed. I knew that this won't be easy getting him to stay. I moved to the side.

"You guys go on and wait for me outside." I told Kaiba and Yugi who nodded and walked out. The others walked out of the room to give me and Valon some private time. I looked up at him. Just as I was about to say something, He dove down and capture my lips in a heated kiss. My eyes widen and my hands shot up to grip his shirt. He shoved his tongue past my lips and mapped out my mouth.

He slowly pulls back after a few moments. I stared up at him. I didn't think he would kiss me like that. "You are not going out there without me." he stated. I sighed and before he could do anything, punched him hard in the stomach.

"Sorry Val, I do dis 'cause I love ya." I stated and went outside, hopped on my dragon, and with Kaiba dn Yugi by my side, flew to get into position.

**000000**

**I AM SORRY**! IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT HOPE YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME! Sorry if this chapter was so short.


End file.
